Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes and black pupils, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt in the original series and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. Because of this, the eye on his chest is gone in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, 16 year old Eye Guy looks almost the same as the original series, but now the white stripes on his pants have been replaced with green circles and his belt is now green with a white stripe. He wears green cuffs and has less eyes covering his body although they are bigger. He has also gained eyes on his hands. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. 11 year old Eye Guy looks the same as the original series but now has white cuffs, eyes on his hands and the Omnitrix symbol on his belt is now green. Eyeguy.PNG|10 year old Eye Guy in the original series Eye_Guy_UA.PNG|16 year old Eye Guy in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities From his many eyes, Eye Guy can launch energy beams. His eyes can move throughout his body and merrge together to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Eye Guy can shoot fire beams as well.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/440188474948087787 By closing every single eye, Eye Guy can open a large eye on his chest http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/443582581607261109, which Eye Guy can launch his most powerful energy blast. When he uses this blast, his eye almost detaches from his body. Eye Guy, as seen in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, can see see from every angle, and this makes it difficult to sneak up on him. His vision, similar to that of an insects, is all in a green shade. He also has enhanced hearing. Weaknesses If something gets in Eye Guy's eyes, such as the Gracklflint's venom, he will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning from the irritant. Original Series *Eye Guy first appeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, when Eye Guy was used to battle the Negative 10. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Eye Guy defeated Dr. Animo and Clancy. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eye Guy was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *In Rad, Eye Guy reappeared and failed to defeat the Gracklflint. By 11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore, Eye Guy fought Dr. Animo and his mutant giraffe. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' 'Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Rad'' (first re-appearance) 11 year old Ben *''Evil's Encore'' Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Eye Guy is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Cannonbolt and Eye Guy Trivia *Eye Guy is an allusion to Eye Guy, a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain; like Eye Guy he has many eyes. As with the allusion to the Power Rangers villain, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. *Eye Guy is the first ever alien to have been unlocked offscreen. *Eye Guy's name in the credits of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 was misspelled Eye Gye. *Ironically, Eye Guy has an eye almost everywhere on his body except his face. *The way Eye Guy has a eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man from the film '''Pan's Labyrinth. *Eye Guy resembles Argus, a character from Greek mythology with many eyes, who guarded the garden of the hesperites. *It's revealed in Rad his eye vision is all green. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ice Alien Category:Fire Alien